


Bodyguards

by andromedaflynn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, marvel rare pair bingo, mrpb, mrpb2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedaflynn/pseuds/andromedaflynn
Summary: Amongst the middle of her time undercover, you finally get a chance to catch up with your girlfriend, Natasha.Written for Marvel Rare Pair Bingo 2019. Prompt: Bodyguards





	Bodyguards

“Remind me why on earth I agreed to this?” you grumbled, not bothering to turn to face the redhead who was getting ready on the other side of the room. Adjusting the windsor knot on your tie, you gave it a hearty glare in the mirror, mentally berating the idiot who thought it appropriate to wear such a thing when all it really served as was a potential weakness for an enemy to grab.

“Because you were bored out of your brains as my handler,” Nat offered, a jilt of laughter hinting it’s way through her tone as she made her way towards you. “And,” she drew out the word, arms wrapping around you, pulling your hands away from where they fidgeted with the silky black strip of material. “You missed me,” she practically purred the words, her lips hovering so close to your earlobe that you could feel her answer against your skin.

An indulgent smile snaked its way onto your lips as your attention focused on the leopard print dress she was wearing, taking your time to trail your gaze over her reflection. “Hmm, you may have a point there,” you agreed in a soft low voice, watching as her painted lips tilted into a satisfied smirk.

Turning around in her hold, you slowly tucked a perfect curl behind her ear, taking your time to indulge in the small moments you had been missing since she had gone undercover. It wasn’t that you usually got to have a great deal of time together, with missions and assignments being thrown at you both left right and center it had taken a ridiculously long amount of time for you to even manage to get a moment alone for a first date. It had been months ago that you had finally put your flirting to the test, taking solace in a rare day that had you both on the helicarrier and ending up curled up in bed in a surprisingly innocent manner. Since that day you had done your best to have some semblance of a relationship, catching each other whenever you had a chance, escaping the watchful eye of SHIELD for a rare dinner off base, even just flirting during a debriefing was better than nothing. But now, here you were. Natasha had managed to squeeze you into the security arrangements for one of Stark’s parties, giving you the perfect excuse to be near one another for the first time since she had gone undercover all those weeks ago.

At first it had seemed too risky. You were working as her handler for this assignment, reporting directly to Fury with any findings and conclusions Natasha felt relevant, going undercover yourself, even if just for the night, was a risk you weren’t certain was going to pay off. But a rare twinkle in your boss’ eye told you that this wasn’t about the mission, this was about letting you let your hair down, albeit metaphorically, for one night and have something of a pause on the seemingly endless mission.

So there you were, dressed up in a well fitting suit that simply screamed ‘I’m here to work, not socialise’ as your girlfriend readied herself for another night of attempting to capture Stark’s attention; not that that would be hard dressed like that. You almost pitied the man, knowing he was nothing more than a lamb to the slaughter when Natasha looked like this. There was no doubt in your mind that he, along with every other straight man and gay woman, would have his eyes glued to the way the designer dress clung to Natasha’s body. But while everyone else was left to their dreams and fantasies, you were the one lucky enough to take her home for the night, even if it was just the one night.

“You’re doing it again,” a low warning voice called you out from your thoughts, a single raised brow meeting your sheepish gaze as you finally looked back up at the redhead. Despite her tone, and the way she looked at you with that knowing gaze, her lips were curled upwards in amusement, laughter nearly spilling from beneath those perfectly painted lips.

“Doing what?” you asked in what you hoped was an innocent tone, your own brow raising in question. You knew you were caught, you always were with her, it was one of the things you loved and hated most about her. She may be one of the best assassins the world had ever known, may be one of the most skilled undercover agents too, but when it came to reading people, she was second to none; you could never keep anything from her.

“You’re overthinking this,” she spoke simply, that clear determination set in her voice that left no room for argument. Letting her hands drift down your arms until they hung loosely by her sides, she turned to take your blazer off the bed, giving you a pointed look to tell you to turn around so she could help you put it on. “All you have to do is stick to the perimeter, watch for any threats, and, when it comes time for your supposed shift to end, leave, and I’ll be right behind you.”

“You don’t think it might raise a few eyebrows if you’re seen leaving right after a bodyguard?” you huffed a laugh, giving her a questioning glance as you fixed your collar in the mirror.

She answered in the form of a single disbelieving laugh, shaking her head as she smoothed down imaginary crinkles from your coat. Gaze meeting your own in the mirror once more, she moved forwards, her lips placing a delicate kiss against your cheek before throwing you a playful wink.

“Do I look like I care?”


End file.
